fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carla
Carla is a white Exceed from the Kingdom of Extalia, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion to Wendy Marvell. She and Wendy formerly belonged to Cait Shelter before joining Fairy Tail after the Nirvana incident, while also becoming a member of Team Natsu alongside her partner. She is also Happy's love interest. Statistics *'Name': Carla *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 6 *'Birthday': June 21 *'Classification': Exceed, Fairy Tail Mage *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 50 cm (1'8") *'Weight': 20 kg (43 lbs.) *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': White Coat *'Main Attire': Bright red sleeveless dress shirt with an upturned collar and white lining along the edges, yellow tie with a center red cat-paw mark, and pink skirt *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Family': Shagotte (Mother) *'Class': C-Class *'Main Skills': Aera, Precognition *'Weaknesses': Using Max Speed severely drains her Magic Power. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Max Speed *'Voice Actor': Jād Saxton Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Human level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ with Aera *'Lifting Strength': At least Average Human, most likely higher *'Striking Strength': Class H *'Durability': Large Building level *'Stamina': Athlete *'Range': Human Range, Universal+ with Precognition *'Intelligence': Probably High Average *'Fighting Ability': Poor Appearance Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a bow of different colors near the end of her tail, typically red (or sometimes blue). Carla, like other characters, seems to switch outfits on a regular basis, though she typically wears a bright red sleeveless dress shirt with an upturned collar, white lining along the edges and a yellow tie with a red cat-paw mark at the center, and a pink skirt reaching down to her knees. When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Like Happy and Lily, her pink guild mark is located on her back. Personality Unlike the carefree and eccentric Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy before being more social. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself). Carla has a sibling-like relationship with Romeo, who greatly cares for him like a brother and gives him advice on how to talk to Wendy properly on one side, while sometimes being sarcastic with him and arguing about less important topics on the other. As she learns about her mission as an Exceed, she was shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother. According to her Guild Card, she likes Darjeeling Tea and doesn't like tomcats (male cats). History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Aera: Much like Happy, Carla can also use Aera, allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly. She is strong enough to carry one person while in flight. *'Max Speed': Just like her fellow Exceed, Happy, Carla can utilize considerable amounts of Magic Power in order for her to fly as fast as she can; utilizing this speed enables her to fly faster than hypersonic speeds. Because of this, however, Carla experiences rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation how long the user uses this technique. Precognition: Carla has the same ability to predict what and when something will happen as her late mother, Shagotte. She is the only other Exceed to have this ability aside from her mother. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Wendy Marvell *Happy *Pantherlily *Romeo Conbolt *Shagotte Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Exceed Category:Talking Animal Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters